Perturbatio Calx
by Elizabeth Sheppard
Summary: A sudden change of scenery takes place for a young Daniel Winters, who has now enrolled in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He never thought that such a change of pace could make such a great turn for the better.


Sweat rolled down his forehead as the blanket was held above his body, his face looking towards the ceiling, his eyes closed to dirty thoughts. Silent and swift, his hand jerked at his member, a soft and quiet gasp only being heard in his room. Panting slightly to himself, he sat up and pulled the blanket off of his body, looking about the room lazily. The lights of the hallway outside of his room turned on, the slit under his doorway lighting up as he looked at it confused. Everyone would be asleep by now, usually. Lifting himself off of the bed, he reached for the door before it burst open in front of him. Wind blew into the room, forcing him on his back as he stared at the open doorway in bewilderment. Before he could situate himself, a letter suddenly appeared in front of him, hovering over his body as it turned around and popped open. "Dear Daniel Winters," it began to say, before Daniel pushed it away and ran to his parents' bedroom.

"I don't see why you're so upset about this," Daniel's father said, sitting up in his bed next to his mother, who had put the book she was reading on her lap. "This is a very rare event indeed." "Regardless of rarity or not, what about my friends at my current school?" "That does pose a problem. But, you're going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not." "Why can't I stay here?" "Because we said so." They both said at the same time, a stern look on their faces. Out of luck, he stormed out of the room and back into his own, locking the door behind him. He didn't have much of a choice, and his rebellious stage got the best of him at times like this. He didn't have very many friends at his school. And a school of magic? Out of the question.

He had spent the next day getting the required supplies for school. A cat, an owl, assorted books and various equipment. Diagon Alley didn't seem much different than any of the other shops he was accustomed to, excluding the amount of brooms and various strange oddities that he had never seen before (he even swore he saw a man combust in green flames) It was too much, but he couldn't complain. Not after being scolded so thoroughly from his mother before they had left for shopping. The Platform was just as mysterious as well. He had never thought of walking into a large brick pillar. But, nothing made any sense as of late anyway.

The exchanged goodbyes were not as sympathetic as they should have been, considering that Daniel was annoyed at his parents anyway. Again, it was his rebellious side acting up once again. "We'll write you often, his mother said, his father looking away as he stared at the numerous amounts of people entering the train located in the mysterious Platform. "Just keep it to holidays." He said, waving them off as he entered the train. Black walls with the occasional window looking out to a steam-covered platform, brown floor with brick pillars. Seemed old fashioned to him, but he didn't care long enough to take any notice of it.

Pushing the cart that contained all of his school supplies and personal effects, he struggled to find a single room that had anyone who would seem interesting to him. Teenagers around his size conversing with each other, laughing...he moved on, to the next room. A kid who waited anxiously for someone to join the room with him, since he was alone. Daniel moved to the next room. The kid reminded him of a potato for some reason. Shrugging off the strange feeling, he glanced into the new room.

Curly, golden-brown hair fell around her hair, soft eyes showing a cheery disposition with a smile on her face. He stood there for a few seconds gazing at the incredible beauty that he had never seen before. She was accompanied by a black and red haired male, who took no notice of him who stood outside of the room, his breathing stifled by this small moment. A tiny glance was all he needed. "Hey, move." a taller teenager shouted behind him, pushing on his back with the cart he was holding. "Hey, piss off." he replied blindly, immediately being pushed down by the large cart. "Want to repeat that, smart ass?" Shaking his head furiously, he stood up and brushed himself off, looking back into the window once again before moving on.

The next room to the girl's was empty, which allowed him to occupy it without any distractions. Pressing his ear against the wall of the room, he listened hard for her voice. Muffled voices were evident, but none that he could understand. An obvious amount of surprise was heard as well, but he couldn't quite make it out clearly. A name, one that he hadn't heard of before, but it must've been famous. No wonder she was in there. Sighing, he lay himself across the cushions and closed his eyes, sighing once more. A twinge of remorse, nothing he wasn't used to already.

Soft creaking entered the room, stirring Daniel from his drowsy slumber as he lazily sat up. "Are you alright?" a soft feminine voice asked aloud, making him turn, nearly causing him to fall off of the cushions. It was the female he saw in the room. A soft blush on his cheeks burned brightly, concentration forcing him to nod slowly. "Did I wake you? I didn't mean to if I did." a lump rose up his throat before he choked out, "It s alright." She elegantly moved into the room, sitting on the cushion across from him. He looked away silently, the blush deepening slowly. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Hermione Granger." she said, holding her hand out firmly. "How professional, Daniel Winters at your service." He replied, shakily holding her hand then lifting it up then back down.

"Are you nervous?" she asked aloud, the truth being evident as perspiration began to form under his hair on his forehead, his hands held tightly together on his legs and his deep blush. "A...bit." He whispered, leaving a quizzical expression on her face. "You shouldn't be, the school is going to be wonderful. I've been studying everyday since I got the letter." Opening his mouth slightly, he looked back down and nodded. He did study a bit of the books that he bought, but not long enough to know the actual subjects themselves. How to concoct a few potions here and there, defending yourself against creatures, all of the stuff in a fairy-tale. Looking back up, he stared at her eyes for a few seconds. A glass-like brown that seemed to sparkle in the dimming sunlight.

His eyes widened as he found himself on top of her body, his lips pressed gently against hers as they both stared at each other in bewilderment. Removing himself, his blush became crimson as he forced himself back into the opposite bench, searching for a secure breath which couldn't be found. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she peered at him, her teeth moving back into her mouth after she bit her lower lip. "What the hell was that?" she yelled, keeping her voice in control yet still furious. He couldn't think of an excuse right off the bat like that, but he managed what he could. What could be lost? They barely knew each other. "You reminded me of a book I fell in love with when I was younger, something I couldn't be without." he whispered, nervousness gripping his throat. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks as she turned away, standing up.

He stood as well, their lips about five inches away from each other as they stared once again, both blushes deepening in intensity as she opened the door and walked out of the room. And out of his life most likely, it wouldn't be surprising to him. Sighing, he rubbed his lips with his finger tip, wishing he could taste the kiss one last time. Pulling his hand away, he looked out of sliding door, where he caught the sight of her moving away from the room. Daniel pressed his ear against the wall once more, hearing the door close tightly behind the person who had entered it, a soft male voice asking about her whereabouts. Heavy mumbling was heard, but he could make out last sentence clearly: "Discussed our favorite books." which made a gentle smile appear as he lay back down, closing his eyes once again and dozed off. 


End file.
